Feeling Blue
by Kate Jaymez
Summary: It's not only dragons and ancient spirits that are awkening during the apocolypse. As Angel Kelly remembers her dark past, she must choose if she will emmbrace her destiny of if she will fight it. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's my story 'Feeling Blue'. It's a night world fanfic so most of the things in her belong to L. J. Smith (ex. Redfern, soulmate, circle daybreak, wild power, etc.) I only own Angelina Kelly and all her friends. I rate this T (for now). This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh, but I'd love to have your reviews. Enjoy! (I hope :****)**

APOV  
Angel! Angel wait up! I can't run in these heels!

I stopped and waited for Lily to catch up to me, it wasn't my fault I walking so fast, I knew I was going to be the last one showing up for lunch and the later I was , the madder Kyle would be. Kyle was the rudest most obnoxious boy I had ever met, but he also happened to be insanely rich. My parents had forced me to date Kyle Redfern for 3 years and I'm supposed to marry him in a couple years. I shuddered at the hideous thought of becoming Mrs. Kyle Redfern. Lily finally caught up to me and was panting next to me. She began running her fingers through her chestnut curls and reached down into her purse and pulled out a compact. She stared at herself in the tiny mirror and applied more cherry lipstick to her already bright red lips and then let out a small shriek.

"What?" I asked turning to her and watching her wave her hand frantically like it was a fan.

"I… I think that… I think I might of sweat in my new dress!" She said trying not to cry for the sake of her mascara.

I examined her purple dress ruefully. The lilac silk clung to her every curve with a plum ribbon wrapped around her waist; there was no trace of sweat that I could find. After a second of searching her dress for sweat marks Lily started clicking her compact open and close causing me to almost lose my temper. I had a very bad temper, but I was used to keeping it in, if I didn't I'd be toast.

"Angel!" Lily shrieked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, right, you look fine Lily, no sweat. By the way are those new shoes?" I asked painting a smile on my face.

"Yes! Thanks for noticing. I bought them because I thought they were so much nicer then my other pair, you know the pair with the ribbons? I thought that they would match my dress better and I could…"

That was when I started drowning her out. Her useless chatter was starting to bug me. I wish that I could ditch her and go hang out with someone who didn't talk about themselves 24/7 but of course I couldn't my parents would never allow it. Just like they'd picked my boy friend they'd also picked my friends. Lily Everstar was a fashion fanatic and hardly ever left me alone. I vaguely realized that we had entered the cafeteria but it wasn't until my I saw Kyle's face that I noticed that almost the whole cafeteria had gone silent. His black hair was gelled back and to anyone else it he would look handsome and charming but to me he just looked slimy and greasy. He was dressed in black and white and was wearing one of his many leather jackets. It made me sick that he wore leather every day, I felt so bad for all the cows that had died so that he could look like a 'bad boy' as he put it. His blue eyes met my brown eyes and it took all my might to keep my gaze steady. Suddenly the atmosphere changed as Kyle patted the spot next to him. Everyone went back to talking to their friends and no one (but me) thought twice about the tension that had been present a moment ago.

I sat beside Kyle and pretended to be delighted when he held my hand. His hands were sweaty and felt disgusting against my clean soft ones.

"Hey Angel" Kyle said.

"Hello Kyle" I replied politely.

"I don't like your hair today" He said as if commenting on the weather. He pulled a strand of my strawberry blonde hair out from my loose bun and stared at it as if it would look better from a different angle.

"I like it better the way you had it yesterday, in a pony tail with a couple strands hanging out the front. You looked less ugly."

I smiled at him and faked gratitude.

"Oh thank you Kyle! I'm glad you told me that so I can look better for tomorrow. Oh Kyle, what would I do without you?" I hoped he couldn't hear the sarcasm that had accidentally slipped into my voice.

"So, Angel, what are you doing tonight?"

I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Yes! I thought. Tonight I was sleeping over Lily and Amy at Lily's house and I would be able to finally get away from Kyle.

"I'm sleeping over with Amy and Lily." I told him.

"At who's house?" He asked raising one of his thick black brows.

"At Lily's" I replied automatically.

"Oh." He said and then turned to Lily and put his hand under her chin so that he could look her straight in the eye. Lily looked a bit uncomfortable but didn't break eye contact.

"You don't mind if I take Angel out for a bit before the sleepover, do you Lily?" He said in his most persuasive voice.

Lily suddenly relaxed and smiled brightly showing her dimples.

"No problem. Take all the time you need."

I felt my spirits sink.

"So, Angel you'll ride home with me and I'll drive you to Lily's later. Sound good?"

He didn't even wait for my answer before he put his arm around and lifted me out of my seat.

"What the hell?" I asked as he slung me over his shoulder and started for the exit.

"We're ditching" He smirked as he put me down in front of his shiny black Porsche

"Get in." He ordered.

I buckled myself in and the moment my seat belt clicked we were driving (far too fast to be safe) down the highway. He made a sharp turn and suddenly we were driving into his commercial style mansion. There were three floors visible but I knew there were two floors under the ground. Lining the path to the wrought iron gates in front of the house were palm trees which I knew hid security cameras. Behind the house you could just make out the helicopter landing pad and a glint of the huge pool in the backyard. As we approached the gates Kyle punched in the pin code into the small security box and a deep tenor voice said:

"Welcome to the Redfern Mansion. Please name yourself."

"It's Kyle" Kyle said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh yes! Master Kyle, welcome back. I'm surprised to see you back so soon. Don't you have school?"

"Shut up and let us through." Kyle growled.

"Certainly sir, I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Please excuse my rudeness."

"Idiot" Kyle muttered.

As the gates slowly opened Kyle drove to the front of the mansion and we both exited the car as a man dressed in a black suit came, took Kyle's keys and drove the car to the back parking lot.

Kyle grasped my hand as we entered and pulled me toward his father's study. When we entered Kyle's dad Dean's office I noticed he was working on yet another ride for the amusement park. Kyle's parents, Dean and Diane were very rich because they owned a very successful amusement park. It was called "Black Iris Park" and was filled with rides, cafés and entertainment. I wasn't allowed in though, you had to be born into a famous family or be rich to go, or at least that was what I've been told.

"Why are we here?" I whispered in Kyle's ear.

Instead of answering me he turned to his dad and said loudly:

"Father, you wanted to see me."

"Ah yes," Dean said with a crooked grin. "We are interviewing wit- I mean palm readers and fortune tellers for a new segment in the park." He exchanged an amused glance Kyle and then turned to me.

"Angelina, you can help us decided which one is the most… entertaining."

"Yes sir" At my response we ventured to the sitting room where there were couches faced in a half circle facing the other side of the room where there was a single wooden chair placed behind an antique coffee table.

Dean sat down on the linen couch while Kyle and sat down together on the love seat. Shortly after we were joined by Diane, with her corn silk hair up in a bun, who was being followed by as stooped over old lady sporting a cane. She was dressed in tattered clothes and coughed as she walked. She sat down on the wooden chair and Diane sat down beside Dean.

"Who are you?" Diane said in her high soprano voice.

"Katherine the fourth" She replied curtly. "I am her because I was asked if I-"

"We know why you're here, you old bat" Kyle interrupted startling me "Now show me something interesting before you get dust on the floor"

The woman took a crystal ball out of her bag and lightly dusted dust off the top. Inside the clear ball there were weird splotches of some substance that looked like ink. She rolled the ball around her hand for a minute before setting it down on a small glass plate which she had just produced from a colorful woven bag she had brought with her. Once most of the ink had dripped to the bottom of the ball the lady squinted at the ink as if she was seeing something supernatural. She slowly turned to me and said in a gravelly voice:

"You will marry the man beside you and will have seven beautiful children with flaming red hair and purple eyes. You will name them Jane, Janet, Janice, Jupiter, Jamie, Julie and Julia. You will live to the age of 96 and will die peacefully in your sleep."

I looked beside me to see Kyle tight lipped and trying to hold back a smile. Suddenly I couldn't suppress the urge any longer and I burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Once I began to laugh Kyle joined in with a very forced sounding laugh and I immediately fell silent.

"Get out." Dean said in a cold voice. "We don't take kindly to fakers here."

"No! You're never going to find witch as good as me! I'm the best around!"" The lady screeched.

"Wanna bet?" A voice in the doorway asked. In the arch of the door a young woman stood smiling at us. She was about the same height as Diane except instead of pale luxurious skin this woman had skin like coffee and cream. Her unseeing eyes were fixed on us in the sitting room and while the stooped old lady marched out the door dragging her bag on the ground, this woman sat elegantly down on the wooden chair in front of us.

'How did you get in?" Diane asked sharply.

"The gates were left open and the servant was cleaning a black car out back"

She then smirked at Kyle as if she knew exactly who had left the gates open and who's car the servant was attending to. Kyle looked uneasy.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Aradia" She answered.

Aradia. What a beautiful name.

"No." Dean said. "You… you _can't_ be."

"Really? But that would mean that you_ can't _be Dean Redfern. Of course I'm Aradia and it's a pleasure to meet you sir." She said this with a mocking grin and then very deliberately she stretched out a slender hand and shook Dean's hand. I noticed him eyeing a ring on her finger with a picture of a black dahlia on it. Dean seemed to gulp and then he suddenly brightened. He gave her a challenging look and said:

"Well Aradia, show us what you will, but do not forget… we do not take kindly to Day breakers."

"Do not fret Mr. Redfern, for I am still only a circle twilight, and have no ambition to join another circle just yet."

Kyle seemed to stiffen at her words but he too gradually began to relax like his father.

"Ah, you." She said pointing to me. "I will use her for my demonstration Master Kyle and for obvious reasons" She said risking a glance at Kyle who was looking frightened. Am I dreaming? Kyle Redfern frightened, ha!

Aradia then grasped my hands and traced the lines in my palms with her index finger and whispered some strange word under her breath. Her head snapped up and she looked Kyle straight in the eye.

"Love cannot be forced. Another's heart cannot be possessed or stolen, it must be given by one's own free will. She will never take your heart and when the time comes her heart will get lost at sea."

"What?" I asked shocked.

Kyle looked very angry, he stood from our chair and clenched his fists. He looked about ready to hit Aradia. As he raised his fists I made a split second decision and jumped between Kyle and Aradia. As Kyle's fist contacted with my chest I heard a sharp crack and felt an odd splintering sensation on my left side. Heat seemed to pour out from this spot and though at first the heat felt nice, like sitting by a warm fire, it quickly progressed to feel like molten lava pouring down my side. The tears started to stream down my face but Kyle didn't seem to care. Once he realized that I had tried to stop him from hitting the woman who had fired his temper he hit me again in the gut and this time I coughed up blood. Everything turned bright red and somebody screamed. It took me a moment to realize it had been me who had screamed. I felt myself falling down a dark tunnel and I could barely feel myself being hoisted into someone's arms and then being rushed into the night.

**So what do you think? I don't know what's good and what's bad so please review so that I know that someone has read this and so that I keep going. Please send me ideas too! Thanks for reading! Love you!**

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I hope you're all curious as to what happened to 'Angel' in the last chapter and about Aradia's strange prediction. BTW this story is not all about Aradia, she actually has quite a small part in this story but she's the only character that I've stolen from Night world. Too bad Night world belongs to LJ Smith and LJ Smith only. Sniff, sniff. Well, anyway…**

APOV

I was brought to conciseness by a sharp pain on my stomach. My eyes flew open and I found myself staring at a dark circle on my skin. It was dark yellow and purple and the more I stared at it the more it hurt. A bruise, my mind supplied. As I stared at the bruise on my stomach I tried to remember how it had gotten there but I came up empty. I raised my hand to touch it and stifled a scream. All the skin on my right arm was blackened and burned. The skin looked hideously raw. I twisted a bit too get a better look at my burnt skin and felt a trail of fire down my left side. Fresh tears followed the tracks of old tears from last night and suddenly I remembered everything. The pain was too much for me and after a while I couldn't help myself and I just began screaming uncontrollably. My scream of pain seemed to echo a thousand times and every scream was worse than the last. A wooden door I didn't know existed opened and woman with coffee-and-cream skin came in.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't worry; the pain will disappear in a minute." She came forward and pressed an herbal compound on my stomach.

The pain was worse by far than what I had imagined and at that moment every second that ticked by felt like an hour. I let out a small whimper I couldn't suppress and Aradia's eyes met mine. I gasped; Aradia's eyes were milky white: she was blind. I was so surprised I didn't even notice that everything was getting blurry and that I suddenly felt very drowsy until my head hit the bed and I slipped into unconsciousness once more.

I had dizzy dreams of fire and ice and ink until I was gently aroused from sleep by something cool being dragged across my forehead. I opened my eyes to view a copper haired boy wiping my forehead with wash cloth scented with some herb that was familiar to me yet at this time I could not identify it. He smiled gently when he noticed that I was alert.

"I'm sorry; I tried not to wake you"

"Who are you" I asked sounding very Kyle-ish.

"My name is Nicholas Harman, who might you be?"

I was slightly embarrassed about being rude to him so when I told him my name it came out slurred and hard to understand.

"Angel Krystal Kelly" I muttered staring at the fresh bandages on my right arm.

"Krystal Kelly?" He asked "Is that your name?"

"Sure" I mumbled too exhausted to correct him. I didn't really think it mattered; I would probably never see this guy again.

"Where's Aradia?" I asked drowsily.

"She's left to go pick up some things to help heal you, she might not be back until later though. She didn't think you'd wake up for awhile so she went all the way to Vegas to get the best quality supplies."

"Vegas? What's in Vegas" I asked astounded.

"Um…" He said suddenly uncomfortable "A herb shop. My sister likes natural remedies."

"Sister?" I said shocked "Aradia's your _sister_?"

"Yeah" He said sheepishly.

H e was about her height but his skin was much paler than Aradia's. As I looked at it more closely I could tell it had the same tone as Aradia's even though it was lighter. His eyes were as blue as the ocean's; considering Aradia was blind I could make no comparison there. His copper hair seemed to glimmer.

As he began to unwrap my arm I looked away so that I wouldn't have to stare at my blackened skin again. I notice that I was in a small room that smelled of incense. Small candles lined the walls which were a pale mint green that made you think of the spring. The floor was made of dark maple wood with flecks of gold in it. Directly beside me there was a square painting of a dark green forest behind a clear shallow stream dotted with red flowers. In the painting it was dawn and the sky was painted with strokes of pink, blue, orange and yellow and many other colors very beautiful that I had knew no name for. I searched for the artist's name and as I looked the stream began to move. I detected a slight breeze in the branches of the trees and the sky was rapidly turning a pale blue. Beside the bed on which I was resting was a vase which held a few sprigs of lemon grass identical to the one's growing outside.

"Where are we" I asked. He seemed to ponder my question.

"Do you swear not to tell a single soul" He said smilingly.

"Yes" I laughed back.

"We're in Hellewise's Garden" I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Excuse me asking, but who's Hellewise?"

"You don't know Hellewise?" I shook my head no. "Well, she has quite a long history and we don't have _that _much time so I'll just tell you about her garden. This garden."

"A long time ago, Hellewise was born into a very powerful family. She and her sister Maya were the only children of the queen Hecate. They all lived until harmony until Hecate died. The Maya and Hellewise were supposed to both be rulers. Unfortunately, Maya did some terrible things to Hellewise and to the tribe and the sister bond between them broke. Hellewise felt helplessly alone and once Maya began to create a family of her own Hellewise sought refuge. Since her sister wanted her dead, Hellewise created her own secret hideaway in the middle of the woods. She built herself a small cottage of three rooms. Originally one room was filled with dried herbs for- for cooking, the second room was a journal room where she wrote her discoveries, and the last room was where she slept and where she tended to the animals. In this way she was a nurse, a scientist and a farmer. She cultivated all her own herbs, that's what all the color is outside. She lived out here for quite awhile eating herbs and honey and drinking form the stream. No place else would the flowers bloom as they did here. The sun seemed to shine on her garden all day long, yet when her garden was getting dry it would always rain. When she died her body floated down the stream and the trails her blood had left became vibrant crimson water lilies that bloom all year round and whose color never fade." He smiled "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes" I said at a loss for words "And you're a great storyteller"

"It's just a great story."

NPOV

"It's just a great story." I said.

She seemed lost in her own thoughts. It seemed for a moment she had forgotten about her wounds. The girl's shirt was rolled up to show off a horrible bruise that could only be caused by a hard blow and Aradia had told me that one of the girl's ribs were broken too. To top it off her whole right was severely burned. I wondered how she had gotten herself in this mess. As I was smearing a pretty nasty smelling ointment on the burns she stared down at her wounds and flinched.

"Ow"

"What happened to you" I asked hoping my curiosity sounded like sincerity.

"I was at a… friend's house and we had a fight. He became violent and then all of a sudden the house was on fire. That's really all that I remember."

"Oh" was all I said. I could tell she didn't want to talk about so I let it drop.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before the down was thrown open and small black and white fur ball hurtled itself into Krystal. Her face was etched in lines of horror but when she realized that the ball of fur wasn't trying to kill her and that it was a dog she seemed to relax.

"That's Pepper" I said as she began scratching behind the dog's ears.

"He's cute, is he yours?"

"Yeah, and he's pretty crazy. If you like mellow dogs you should meet this guy's twin Salt. Salt belongs to Aradia and in the two weeks we've had them she's already fully trained her. C'mon," I said rising out of my chair. "I'll give you a tour and we'll see if we can find Salt."

She rose lithely out of her seat and gently shook her long mane of strawberry blond hair. Her hair had grown past her waist and you would have never known she had just slept on it. She turned and I found myself staring into her rich brown eyes. They were the color of cocoa but they had the texture of chocolate. I felt her staring into my own eyes but they were nothing compared to hers, mine were a washed out blue and not the prettiest color either.

It was only when Pepper barked at me that I finally broke eye contact with her and led the way out of the room. I tried to keep my eyes on the smooth tiled floor as we walked. I showed her the first room with the bark colored walls and all the wooden shelves stuffed with rows upon rows of herbs. I hoped she wouldn't notice, but along the top of the shelves there were tons of stones. Amethysts, Carnelians, Quartz, Amber, Rubies, Sapphires, Pearls, Emeralds, and Topaz. Polished, uneven, colorful, dull, rough, smooth, light, dark and shadowed. Every stone you could think of was lying on top of those shelves. Circle Daybreak had given us everything we had a hope of needing in order to find last Wild Power. It was the whole reason my sister and I were here, to search through the city in order to locate the last Wild Power before Circle Midnight does. I watched her studying a jar of dried chamomile with skeptical eye and then I noticed what her T-shirt said. THORNY RIVER COYOTES was written in bold blue letters and underneath there was a picture of coyote with a football in its jaws. I stared at her shirt for another moment not believing my luck. Thorny River was the town a couple miles north from here and my sister and I were only assigned to check out the towns out east. If I could check out Thorny River at the same time… I could already see a plan forming.

**So what do you think... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm amazed at your response to my story! I asked for three reviews and I got three reviews within a couple hours. I'm sorry I haven't posted for so long; I was on a secluded island for three days in the middle of nowhere so I couldn't update. So here is chapter three, it starts out in Aradia's perspective. Oh, and everything nightworld-ish belongs to wonderful LJ Smith. On with the story…**

APOV (Aradia)

I walked to the back door spray painted with a black dahlia. My vision showed me that the paint had long scratch marks running down it. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door, the last time I had walked through these doors it was to say good bye to Thea Harman and though I didn't know it, it was the last time I got to spend with Grandma Harman. I felt tears well up in my eyes and knocked on the door a bit more fiercely than I should have. A girl with shadow black hair looked through the peep in the door and then allowed me to enter. As she bolted the door behind me I walked through the beaded curtain and sat on the linen couch in the middle of the herb shop. This was like an oversize version of our little herb room back home.

"Hello Blaise" I said as the dark haired girl came and sat across from me on a stout wooden stool.

"Hello Aradia" She said holding in tears. I could tell Blaise was still grieving for her grandmother; it was usually very difficult for me to read to her emotions. Now it was like her exact feelings were printed across her forehead. Watching her suffer was worse than suffering myself; I couldn't stand to see her in pain. I looked into her eyes.

"Blaise, she wouldn't want you to suffer. She'd want you to get on with your life and she'd want you to still be yourself." I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly and at my touch a single glittering tear rolled out of her eye. I smiled gently and then walked to one of the bigger herb shelves. I opened a couple glass jars and pulled out dried leaves of peppermint, sage and lemon balm.

I filled a pot with water and dropped each leaf one by one into the water. I gave each leaf a different incantation. I placed my hands on either side of the pot and pushed gently with my mind. At once the water began to boil and within seconds the tea was made. I poured large steaming mug of tea and placed it in Blaise's lap. She picked up the cup and stared at the swirling green liquid within. Her eyes flicked to my face and then back to the cup.

"Don't worry" I whispered soothingly "it's only a simple calming draught. No unnatural effects." I smiled reassuringly yet I did not look away from her tear stained face until she took one fast gulp.

Immediately the draught spread through her and within minutes she looked refreshed and alive. The dead look in her eyes was gone and the weight of her grief had lessened. You could tell she still mourned for Grandma Harman, but now she look like she had finally realized that life and love do go one even when all else had perished.

"Thank you Aradia" She said as she sipped the rest of her tea thoughtfully "I had just lost Thea and it didn't seem fair that I had to lose Grandma Harman too. But life is never fair"

"Too true" I sighed.

For a moment we were both lost in our thoughts. Life had been insanely difficult for both of us these past few months and we both often wished that life could've stayed the same.

"Oh, Aradia!" Blaise suddenly cried. "I've been such a terrible host. You've been here for nearly an hour and all I've done is cry" She brushed the last of her tears off with her sleeve and straightened up. "I'm very sorry, Maiden" She said bowing to me.

I waved my hand dismissively but I too rose from my seat.

"It is quite fine Ms. Harman" I said and gave her polite nod. Then I was serious. "We have matters to discuss here, and for the moment we are allies, not friends. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Maiden" was her curt reply.

"You may not ask me any questions or tell anyone of my visit. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Maiden"

"Then fetch me all the proper ingredients to make a healing potion for a human. Take the supplies from where they will be least missed. Do it quickly, before we are interrupted."

Blaise nodded and then pushed one of the shelves to the side so that she could access the secret back room. I tried not to see what she was doing in there; instead I kept my mind blank and concentrated on the dried honeysuckle in one of the smaller jars. I focused my entire attention on the small green leaves until Blaise had safely exited the back room and had slid the shelf back into place. The shelf held a strong enchantment so that now I couldn't look into that room if I wanted to.

Blaise handed me a small leather pouch. It felt quite light which meant it was filled mostly with herbs.

"I also added a vile of cactus gel and dried Aloe Vera. There's a pearl in there for power and protection." She smiled a watery smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly a vision crossed my mind like a lightning flash. A man was walking down the street and everyone he passed fell unconscious within seconds. Then he wiped mild sweat off his brow revealing six black horns. After running his long ebony fingers over his horns he stared right at me with a challenging look and I saw him knock on a door with a black dahlia on. At the same time a polite knock sounded on the door.

I realized how dangerous the situation a moment too late, I forgot that Blaise couldn't see the same things as me and the next thing I knew Blaise was looking through the peep hole at the dragon.

"May I speak with Aradia please?" Asked the gentle voice of the dragon.

Blaise glanced back at me and seeing my startled expression she turned back to the dragon. I felt like I was frozen, my lips couldn't form the words SAVE YOURSELF or GET OUT OF HERE; I could only sit numbly on the couch wishing that I could somehow warn Blaise.

"Um, no?" Blaise said twisting her words into a question. She couldn't figure out how this strange man knew that I was here.

"Let me in please" The man urged.

"No" Blaise said stiffly, and then she squared her shoulders and slammed the peep hole shut. What happened next happened too fast for the eyes to follow. One moment Blaise was shutting the peep hole, the next moment there was a flash of black and then Blaise was lying on the ground unmoving. I couldn't feel her life force, it had simply disappeared. With a shock I realized she was dead.

"No" I whispered. That was when I noticed the dark shape looming in the door way. An evil smile spread across the dragon's face and then his skin was peeling off and he became a horrific dragon with black scales, black horns and pitiless black eyes.

I stepped in front of Blaise's body. I didn't know what dragons did to their victims, but I wasn't going to let that dragon anywhere near Blaise. I knew it was stupid and I probably should flee, but Blaise was my sister, we were both daughters of Hellewise, and I knew that if the situations had been reversed Blaise would've protected me.

"Hello Aradia" He said casually throwing a ball of dark energy at me.

"Hello…" I searched for his name in the back of his mind "Black Birch" I said forcing his black fire back by shoving all the power flowing through my veins at him.

He waved my attempt to attack away with a flick of his wrist.

"My, my. _This _is who Circle Daybreak's legendary Maiden is? Give me a-"

I sucked the energy from some herbs on the shelves and mid sentence I struck him. This time I aimed for his horn and as I caught him unaware I managed to slice off the tip of one of his horns before he went back to playing defensive again.

"Here me out, okay?" Said Black Birch raising a dark shield of energy around him. "Circle Midnight has a message for you."

"Yes?" I spat throwing orange fire at him.

"The message is" He said leaning against the concrete wall. I glared furiously at him. Here I was battling my heart out and he was just standing there!

_The message is that The Crone's dead, and soon you'll be dead and when I'm done with you I'm going after Mother Cybele. Circle Midnight says to put up a hell of a fight because you aren't going to have a chance any other way._

He was speaking in my head trying to get through my mental barriers; each word he sent was filled with hate and evil. I felt my first barrier crumble to dust.

Now that he was inside my mind, he was pouring tons of black energy in by the second. The darkness was clouding my sight and seeping into every corner of my brain. I felt my legs start to go when I had stroke of brilliance. It was these strokes of brilliance that had given me the title of 'Maiden'. I projected his thoughts into the barricade of the secret room. Only a Daybreaker or Wild Power could enter that room. His dark energy unwillingly tried to force the barricade open but it wouldn't budge, instead there was an audible click, which was the sound of a silent alarm being sent to Circle Daybreak Headquarters.

"What was that?" He hissed. He glanced around expecting some sort of attack and I lurched forward and burnt off two of his horns with an inferno of orange fire.

He screamed at me and then something other than sound was flowing from his mouth. Great flames taller than the room spread and suddenly the entire room was on fire. I used my own magic to protect myself and Blaise against the flames but I knew it wouldn't last forever. My energy was draining and since all the plants in the room were on fire, I had nothing to borrow energy from. The dragon had his slimy hands on either side of my face and he was sending every ounce of dark energy he had straight into my body. My skin started to burn but I kept fighting. While he was burning me I realized the thing I had to do to be able to survive. I was using a lot of energy to keep Blaine's body safe and in order to have enough energy to attack the dragon I needed to let her go. I felt tears well up in my eyes and slide down my cheeks, when they ran over the dragon's fingers he pulled away his hands as if my tears had burnt him. His stared at his hands before attacking me with every bit of power he had. I let go of Blaise and struck back. I burnt him and froze him and tried everything I knew and I managed to cut off three more horns before I was sure I was going to die. Just as I felt consciousness slipping from me the dragon turned and bolted. As soon as he was in fresh air he rose into the air and flew away with great speed. I hit the ground and heard something snap but I was too far gone to notice. I was a failure, Blaise was dead and soon I would be dead. Suddenly strong arms caught me and lifted me up. I was being cradled very gently and when I looked up it was into the wise face of Lord Thierry Descoudres. I tried to say something but my lips could only move a little so Thierry shushed me and told me to lie still.

He laid me down carefully in his limo and drove quickly to his mansion. There he laid me on the couch, because the beds were all upstairs, and called for Gillian and Thea. They both came down, anxious to see what was troubling Lord Thierry, and gasped when they saw me. The both rushed forward and immediately began doing the things I had been doing to the human girl this morning. They dabbed oils and pastes and my face and muttered so many incantations that after a couple minutes I gave up trying to count. The pressed compresses on to my peeling skin and then held a handful of fresh chamomile under my nose. I breathed in automatically and felt myself start to black out again. That's right, I remembered, chamomile helps naturally knock someone out.

"NO!" I screamed and used every ounce of my will to stay awake. "Thierry" I whispered "I need to tell you how I got like this. You need to listen to me."

Thierry stared into my blind eyes for a moment analyzing me before getting Gillian to drip a single drop of styvia extract onto the inside of my wrist which would hopefully wake me up. As soon as I gained possession of my mouth I began talking at rapid speed.

"I was visiting Blaise when _he_ came. The dragon. He had six horns and he said that he was sent to kill me and Mother Cybele." Just then something popped into my mind and I mentally smacked myself. "He was the one who killed Grandma Harman." I realized. I took a deep breath before I continued. "I managed to destroy five of the dragon's six horns but he fled when he sensed your presence, Lord Thierry. I don't know where he's gone"

"Where's Blaise?" Thea asked sharply. I guessed she had been curious about Blaise since I had mentioned her before, but I hoped I wouldn't have to be the one to tell her Blaise was dead.

"No!" Thierry cried. Thea, Gillian and I all jumped. I felt myself collapse internally; Thierry had been reading my thoughts.

"Yes" I whimpered.

"What are you talking about?" Thea screamed angrily.

"Blaise is… Blaise is dead" Thierry said. Thea gasped and looked about ready to cry. All of her anger had drained leaving her with only grief and sorrow. As Thea began sobbing Thierry turned to me.

"Where's Nicholas?" He asked gently.

"At… at the… safe house… you picked, sir." I stammered.

He nodded as if he had been expecting this answer. "And you're sure the Circle Midnight will continue to hunt you?"

"One hundred percent, sir" I said trying to make the tears go away.

"Then you can't go home, can you Aradia?" Asked Thierry smiling sadly.

"I can't go home? But what about Nick? What about the mission? What about-"

"You'll write him a note and he will complete the mission without you" Said Thierry cutting me off. "Do it now, you may use my study" 

I scrambled down to his office and flung the door open. I grabbed the prettiest piece of parchment I could find and tried to write the letter without bursting into tears.

_Dear Nicholas, _I wrote feeling as if I was tearing my heart in two. As I lowered my pen to write some more when I heard a door being quietly opened behind me. I turned around with orange fire ready to see a teary-eyed Thea holding her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I heard that you have to leave Nick. I'm sorry" She muttered awkwardly, and then we were sobbing in each other's arms. Her sobbing for the loss of a cousin who had been like a sister to her and me sobbing for the brother I would never see again.

_Goodbye_, I thought sending my thought in Nick's direction, _I love you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sorry about the last chapter being so sad, it was essential to the plot though, so I had to write it. This chapter is about Nick and Angel and I hope it cheers you up. Thank you starr1095 for your quick response and kind comments toward my story. Thank you also to Azetta, Nightgirl25, Fanatic4Fiction, Lolastarz2010 and Bianca666 for your reviews. Hopefully you still enjoyed the last chapter even if it was depressing. I know most of you were wondering about Nick and Angel and I hope this clears things up.**

NPOV

She opened a small glass jar of lavender and sniffed hesitantly at the little purple flowers. When she finally put the jar back on the shelf she had a delighted expression on her face.

"I love everything purple" She explained giggling. "I wondered if I liked lavender too, I've never smelt it."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said smiling slightly. I was suddenly filled with inspiration.

"Hey Krystal?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah" She said in her soft melodic voice.

"Do you want to see my sister's room?"

"Sure"

We walked to the other side of the room and pushed open the birch door leading to Aradia's room. The floor was made of the same light birch wood of the door but with small silver patterns in it. The walls were painted pale lavender and the room smelt strongly of fresh flowers. In the middle of the room there were many ancient looking silk rugs piled on top of each other and if you looked closely the patches of fur stuck to the soft fabric. The small shelf near the back of the room was filled with material bandages and many bottles filled with colorful liquid. There were small holes in the walls which were all filled with fresh flowers petals- daisies, roses, lilies, violets and tulips. The back wall was lined with lilac candles and directly in the center there was a crimson water lily in a small bowl of clear liquid.

"This is _her_ room, isn't it?" Krystal gasped. There was no doubt in my mind about who _she_ was.

I nodded mutely.

"It looks so… majestic. Like something that's been lost in time" She stared at wonder around the room and turned to me.

"Where does your sister sleep?" She asked curiously.

"There" I said pointing the half hidden window seat with the violet sheets and woven bark blankets.

"Wow" She said trailing her finger over the material Hellewise herself had made thousands of years ago. Above the window seat there was a large hole. Not a window, a hole. My room, the room that used to be Hellewise's journal room, only had a window because she wanted her journal to be protected from the elements.

"Isn't she scared of bugs crawling in in the middle of the night?" She asked dumbfounded.

"No" I said smiling to myself "Neither bugs or animals enter her without permission"

For a moment she stood silent and I was scared that she had noticed my slip up. Most people would laugh and wouldn't even consider the possibility that what I said was true. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut around this girl?

After a moment though, she seemed to let it go and acted as if nothing had ever happened. She absentmindedly pulled her waist length strawberry blond into a high bun on top of her head revealing a slim white throat. Good thing I'm not a vampire, I thought to myself, I wouldn't be able to resist. She sat upon Aradia's bed and stuck her head out of the hole. She leaned forward slightly to get a better view of something outside and she wobbled slightly. I reached forward to help stabilize her but at my touch she jumped and fell out of the hole, straight into a patch of mud. The thick mud clung to her skin and clothes and was matted into her hair. She tried to get up but seemed to be stuck in the mud.

"Help?" She asked struggling to pull herself out of the mud.

I jumped out of the hole and landed right beside her in a patch of grass. I smirked at her and then held out my hand to help her up. She put her hand in mine but it was so covered in mud that I ended up with a ball of mud instead of her hand. I automatically shook my hand to try to dislodge some of the mud and it accidentally hit her in the face. She gave me a look of utter disbelief before scraping the wet mud of her face and threw it back at me. It hit me square in the chest and I winked at her and then reached and threw the biggest ball of mud I could fit in my hand and dropped it into her beautiful hair. Her cheeks flushed with color and she tossed a mud ball back at me. It splattered all over me and before I knew it we were having a full out mud fight. I hit her in the calf and she hit me back in the shoulder. Just as the sky was starting to darken I covered her in mud and then flung her over my shoulder.

She didn't seem to mind until she noticed that I was carrying her in the direction of the gushing stream. She began thrashing, screaming and giggling all at the same time. Still fighting, I gently placed her into the clear liquid. She seemed surprised that water wasn't freezing cold but actually quite warm. I watched the water embrace her and clean her off. Her hair had mostly all came out of her loose bun so she now let it down and float on the surfaced of the water. With her hair strewn about and her skin glowing softly in the faint sunlight she looked like a water nymph. I saw her smile at me in a sort of a daze; I didn't even notice I was joining her in the stream until I felt the change of temperature from the air to the water. She laughed once and then splashed me playfully. I knew she didn't want a water fight though; her eyes had a sort of glazed look as she stared at setting sun. The sky was all shades of pink orange and blue and as the sun dipped lower into the sky it became a darker shade of red and a rich plum color. Her eyes drifted to my face and for a while neither of us looked away. It was only when a small crimson water lily bumped into her that she broke. She looked gently down upon the flower and stroked one the petals with a loving hand.

"Hellewise was a hero, wasn't she?" Krystal asked dreamily. "Someone who was respected."

"Yes" I smiled. This girl was so obviously human and yet she was wise and caring enough to be a witch.

Suddenly a dark shadow loomed against the forest. I looked huge with a tail, muzzle and fur. _Werewolf_, I realized. I heard a low guttural snarl. I stood in front of Krystal and braced myself for the animal's attack. The werewolf was approaching fast and as its shadow began to come within an arm's length. Krystal stepped in front of me and pushed me gently, because of how focused I was, this little distraction caused me to lose my balance and slip beneath the water. I raised myself out of the water as quickly I could to see Krystal cradling a small ball of fur. I didn't relax even when the puppy began crawling close into Krystal's chest and letting out small sounds of contentment.

"This is Salt, right?" She smiled stroking the dog's sleek fur.

"Yes" I said still distracted.

When Salt began to fall asleep in Krystal's arms I suggested we return inside. It was a little cold and getting out of the warm water made it worse still. We scampered inside, Krystal still holding Salt, and made our way to the herb room. There I walked over to the half concealed fire place and pretended to use a match to light a nice warm fire. The house gradually began to fill with light and warmth. Krystal sat down with her back to the wall her wet clothes dripping on the floor. Salt continued to doze on Krystal's lap while Pepper stumbled into my lap and tried to keep still. Neither of the dogs seemed to mind that we were both sopping wet, they truly were amazing dogs.

"Nick?" Krystal asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Mmm?" I asked drowsily.

"I really should be getting home" She said as if she wished it wasn't so.

"Why?" I didn't like the concept of her leaving any more than she did. We had had so much fun and I didn't really want it to end abruptly like this.

"My parents are very… protective. They would be very angry if they knew I was here." She sighed.

"Do you regret staying here today with me?" I asked hoping against all hope that the answer would be 'no'. Why did I want to please this girl so much?

"No" She said thoughtfully "Actually, I wish I could come back again."

"Can't you?"

"No. I'm busy all the time."

"Oh" I said disappointed. She must have heard it in my voice because she quickly added:

"If you could tell me how to get here again… then maybe I could come back. Would that work?"

"Yeah" I said suddenly elated "You could visit me and Aradia at night, if you want to. We don't mind."

"Then I might take you up on that offer, except that I don't know where the heck we are."

"If you go to Theorn Forest and follow the trail of oak trees you should be able find a little fruit grove. If you ever come we can meet there."

"But how will you know I'm coming?"

Oh Goddess, I slipped up again. Shut up, Nick!

"Um, the dogs will probably see you coming" I said half heartedly hoping she would believe this lie.

"Right" She said nodding.

She stood up still cradling Salt and placed her on a rug in Aradia's room. When she returned she was completely dry and ready to go.

"Will you walk me to the edge of the forest? Once I get there I can call a cab."

"Uh, sure" I said standing up. Pepper slid off my lap and let out an audible grumble. He rolled over and fell asleep still mumbling to himself.

Krystal and I walked through the forest smiling as we went. As we walked I pointed out things that would help her find the cottage next time she came to visit. The walk felt very short and once we had passed the last of the trees I wished that it could've been longer.

"Well, bye Krystal" I said awkwardly.

"Goodbye Nickolas" She said leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek. "Thank you for all you've done for me"

My cheek still tingled from where she had kissed me and I could still fell her soft rose bud lips against my cheek.

As she turned and pulled out a phone, that had somehow managed to stay dry, I turned and retreated into the forest.

It was then that I realized that I loved her.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Me again. Sorry I haven't updated for so long, my excuse is that I've been crazy busy this last week. So what's your excuse for not reviewing? Huh? Don't worry, if you review this chapter, I might update faster next time. This chapter is about Angel's real life, not about her fantasy one with Nick. I hope you enjoy this chapter… WAIT! I forgot, everything nightworldish belongs to LJ Smith and I only own Angel and her friends. Okay, anyway, here we go…**

APOV

"Wake up, Angel!" A familiar voice said shaking me to consciousness .

"What?" I said my eyes snapping open.

"Where have you been these last few days? We were worried sick!"

"Um," I whispered.

"Um!" She screamed in disbelief "You just show up here at four in the morning, after having gone missing three days ago and all you can say is _um_?"

"Fine!" I screamed back "You really want to know? I went for a walk back at the manor because I wanted some fresh air. The guard let me out of the gates and I walked around for a couple hours. I got lost in the middle of this forest and my phone got no signal. Finally after two nights of walking around and seeing the same thing over and over and finally I got enough bars to call a cab. The taxi guy had to drive all over but he managed to find me and then I told him to drive me here because I didn't feel like dealing with my parents or Kyle right now! Turns out your just as bad!"

She seemed to think this over for a second before tossing her auburn hair lightly and looking me in the eye.

"Sorry, Angel" Amy said sincerely "I was just really upset, sleepovers are no fun without you. And you should see Lily's face! Ugh, no one can do her make up like you. What's a trio without three people, right?"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

Amy flipped open her cell phone and speed dialed Lily.

"Lily!" Amy shouted into her phone "Angel's home! She's here with me and you'd better be too! You have ten minutes!" With that she slammed her phone shut and beamed at me.

"I'm so excited! We can finally have a sleepover. I think three days is the longest we've ever gone without seeing each other. C'mon, Angel, I'm going to call the manicurist. Go take a shower, you can borrow some of Talia's clothes; they should fit you. When you're done Lily should be here and once we all look good again we can go out."

"Okay" I said as I sauntered over to Amy's sister's room.

I walked into Talia's room and opened the huge maple doors with polished gold handles that led into her walk-in closet. Like everyone in my life, she was rich.

I pulled out a cute little midnight blue mini-dress and placed it carefully in the bathroom. Before I got into the shower I grabbed a pair of simple black stilettos and a black shawl.

I didn't enjoy the shower as much as I should've. The water felt almost dirty after the clean spring I had bathed in with Nick. I missed the water lilies gently bumping into my side. I sighed as I washed my hair with Amy's shampoo without even bothering to look at it, I was too busy reliving the day I had spent with Nick. It was only when the water started to get cold that I stepped out of the shower. The air felt so cold compared to the warm waters of the shower, and I felt chilled inside. I dried myself off with a towel and then slipped the dress and shawl on. I searched through the small basket of cosmetics on the counter until I found the necessary makeup to set off my outfit. I applied dark blue eye shadow and a touch of black eye liner. I dusted my cheeks with rouge and painted my lips with a little rose-colored lip stick. I used the blow dryer to dry my hair off before braiding it and wrapping it around my head to create a sort of crown. I coaxed my feet into Talia's heels and was about to walk out of the door when I realized I was forgetting something. I scampered back to my dirty jeans and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. It was made up of small silver links and in the middle there was a small black rose charm. It was the only gift Kyle had ever given me, and though I hated Kyle, I loved the bracelet.

I walked out of the bathroom and straight into Lily. Her eyebrows shot straight up and her lips curved into a smile.

"Angel!" She cried and at first I thought she was just happy to see me I quickly realized why she was so happy to see me. "Do my makeup now! Ricky dumped me because he said I wasn't pretty enough and now he's dating Jessica! You have to do my makeup!"

I mentally groaned.

"Sure"

I took her into the bathroom and sat her down upon the small stool that usually sits in the corner. I outlined her eyes with white eyeliner and then used dark brown mascara on her eye lashes to make her eyes stand out. I used a touch of soft pink eye shadow to emphasize the slight flush on her cheeks and then painted her lips with her favorite cherry lipstick.

"Better?" I asked as she observed herself in the slightly foggy mirror

"A bit" She nodded.

We returned to Amy's room and were quickly joined by Amy followed by Ms. Draycott, the manicurist.

"Evening, ladies" She yawned. "Or is it morning? It's pretty late, don't you think?"

Amy stared at her in disbelief before clearing her throat noisily and sitting down on of the silk couches in her room.

"Shall we begin?" She asked sounding strained.

"Uh, yes" She said sounding startled.

She then proceeded to fetch the bowls of water and her usual supplies from the small cabinet under that had become hers because she was almost always here. While the water was boiling, she scrubbed off the last of last week's nail polish from Lily's and Amy's nails. She seemed mildly surprised when she noticed that mine was already washed away. Once the water had boiled we soaked our hands before she began giving us each our manicures. Every time she worked on my hands she seemed troubled that there was no nail polish on it. In the end, I ended up with blue nails to match my dress, Lily had purple and Amy had green as usual. I was the only who changed the color of my dresses, nails and makeup according to my moods.

Just as Ms. Draycott finished painting on the last coat of clear polish Amy turned to Lily and I and announced what her decision was for the day. Amy was the official leader who always made the plans, Lily was the richest girl in town and she paid for everything and I was the girl dating Kyle, so I made us all popular.

"We are going to the movies" She said solemnly "Lily needs to make up with Ricky and I'm dying to see Jason. Sorry Angel, but I'm not inviting Kyle because I wouldn't be able to kiss Jason with him there because he might fall in love me and I don't want to be the reason he breaks up with you" I could see in her eyes that she really did wish that, but I pretended I didn't "Kyle is to _die_ for"

"I know" I said a bit viciously. I didn't try to sound rude, I was just so overcome with emotion that it was hard to hide all my bitterness. It wasn't because I was jealous, I was far from it, but it was because almost all the girls worshipped Kyle and begged him to date them and the one girl he happens to pick as his girlfriend happens to be the one girl who hates him.

"Yeah Angel, I think he's almost over you. Wouldn't that be tragic?" She chirped not meaning a word of it either.

"Yes, it would be heart-breaking . Can we go to the movies now?" I asked stiffly.

"Okay" The two girls said in unison while hopping off the couch and walking out the door. They seemed indifferent to my change in emotion.

We all walked to the limo that had been waiting for Lily in Amy's driveway and crawled in. Almost as an afterthought, Lily rolled down the window and tossed a thick envelope out onto the pavement as we were driving away.

_Ms. Alyssa Draycott _was scrolled across the top in blue ink.

That particular shade of the ink made me think of Kyle, whose eyes were a magnificent cobalt blue that did not match his slimy face. I had t always thought that Kyle had eyes of an angel inside the body (and soul) of a devil. At one point, I had believed that he had the prettiest eyes in the world, but now I saw a pair of eyes in my head that were so more beautiful than Kyle's, yet they were very similar to his. A rich blue the color of the sea…

"Angel!" Amy snapped.

"What?"

"Leave in Love or Kiss me once?"

"What?" I repeated very confused.

"Which movie! Duh. Weren't you following our conversation?" She asked sharply.

"Um, yeah. Yeah I was." I lied.

"And what movie should we watch?"

"I don't know, 'Leave in Love' sounds pretty good-" 

"I totally agree! 'Kiss me once' does sound amazing! Lil' call SilverCity and book five tickets to the movie"

Lily obeyed and hit another speed dial number on her cell.

"SilverCity? Yes? Oh, this is Lily. No I'm not Lily Robertson! I'm Lily _Everstar_. Yes! Now, can I have five tickets for the six am viewing of…" She looked to Amy.

"Kiss me once" Amy mouthed.

"Kiss me once. Charge it on my platinum card. Credit card number three-three-four-five-one-two-seven-eight-three-one. Pin code? I don't know! Didn't you document it somewhere! I thought so. Oh yes, the five are me obviously, Richard Beauregard, Jason Embers, Amy White and Angel Kelly. NO! Don't call Kyle, it's okay, he's not coming. Yes Angel has a life without him! Okay fine, not a great life, bit still a life! Are you almost done printing the tickets? Huh?" There was a short pause " Finally! See you soon."

She slammed her phone shut and tossed it at the chauffeur. The chauffeur Luke, I think that's his name, knew Lily well enough that when she started shouting at the people at the movies he had silently rolled up the glass divider between the front seats and the back seats. Lily's phone hit it and bounced off with a loud _clang_ that echoed off the walls of the limousine. It landed on one of Lily's feet and she kicked it away in disgust.

"I hate movie guys!" She vented staring at her phone as if the movie guy lived inside her phone. "They are so stupid!"

"I know" I said coolly picking up her phone and chucking it out the window. I wanted to end Lily's temper tantrum before it got any worse. Lily bought a new phone almost every month, so I didn't think it mattered that I disposed of this one a little early.

I saw Amy look at me gratefully; I knew I was starting to act more like my real self.

"Lil'" Amy said calmly "How do you plan to win Ricky back?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked startled.

Just then, we swung into the curb of the movie theatre and right in front of us stood a slightly self conscious Jason standing beside Jessica and Ricky with their hands intertwined.

"Agh!" Lily screamed. She reached for her phone and when she remembered that I'd thrown it out the window she turned to me. "Agh!" She screamed, and then she turned to Amy only to find her outside the car in Jason's arms.

_Smart girl_, I thought, remembering how nasty Lily's temper tantrums were.

Lily jumped out of the car and marched right up to Ricky.

"Richard" She said "Hug me. Hold me. Smile at me. And most of all, LET GO OF HER!"

Ricky sheepishly hopped away from Jessica and did everything Lily had just asked him to do then he led her into the theatre. I looked around and realized that even Amy had already left for the movie.

_My friends are so stereotypical_; I thought to myself, I saw Jessica crying on the steps of the theatre.

"Jessica" I said timidly sitting down awkwardly beside her.

"Go away!" She sobbed "I hate you!"

"No you don't, you hate my friend."

"But… I bet you hate me"

"No, I don't. And… I think I know someone who would watch the movie with you"

"Really?" She asked raising her tear stained face to look me in the eye.

"Yeah" I said flipping out my phone. I didn't know what made me help her; I just hated to see people hurt. I always wanted to help.

I called the person who I knew was close by and who would do everything I told him to do.

It took three rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked gruffly

"Hi Luke"

"Ang-I mean Ms. Kelly! Might I ask what this call is about?" I heard someone guffawing in the background. "Shut up!" I heard Luke call distantly.

"Luke, can I ask you a favor."

"Um, yeah"

"Can you come to SilverCity and watch a movie with one of my friends?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah"

It's not with Lily is it?" He asked sounding strained.

"No, it's actually with someone's she hates, her names Jessica-"

"Jessie!" Jessica interrupted brushing the tears of her face.

"I mean Jessie, and she's really nice. Please?" I asked desperately.

"Well you see, Ms. Kelly, I want to… for you, but my cousin is visiting and I promised I'd spend the day

With him. I do want to help you, honestly I do, but I can't…"

I heard him muttering with someone in the background and I strained my ears to hear the conversation.

"Who is that?" I heard a different voice ask. Luke's cousin I guessed.

"The girl I work for's friend, hush!"

"Is she hot?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because if she's hot, I can date her if she's not…"

"She wouldn't date you!"

"I bet she would if it meant you would date her friend"

"She has a boyfriend!"

"So? Ask her if she'll go to the movie with me anyway."

"I can't just ask her to date you! She doesn't even know you!

"She will if we go out on a date right?"

"Oh, god. I really don't want to do this."

"Is she hot? C'mon, is she hot, for real?"

"Yeah sure whatever. Do you still want me to ask her?"

"Yeah, duh!"

"Fine!" Luke snapped at him. "Ms. Kelly?"

"Yes?"

"My… my cousin says I can watch the movie with you friend if… if… if you watch the movie with him."

"Um…" I said pondering this. How far would I go to help a girl that wasn't even my friend?

"You know what? Never mind. I'll come watch the movie with your friend and I'll dump my cousin at my house. It's okay, forget I said anything. Bye, Kelly. I mean Angel. I mean Ms. Kelly. Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll date your cousin. Just get here soon because the movie is starting in five. 'Bye!"

Then I hung up and tuned to a disgruntled looking Jessie.

"You didn't have to do that, you know" She said picking at her nails.

"Oh, I wanted to"

"Why? Lily hates me and your friends with Lily. Why are you so nice?"

I shrugged and reached into my bag and grabbed a compact. I checked myself in the little mirror before handing it to Jessie.

"Fix yourself up" I commanded.

By the time the boys arrived, Jessie and I both looked presentable.

Luke nodded to me before walking over to an excited looking Jessie and lifting her up.

"I'm Luke" He smiled.

"Jessie, but call me Jess please"

"Okay, Jess" He said walking with her into the theatre.

"Theatre Nine!" I called after them.

"Hello" A voice behind me said.

I spun around to face a tall young man with golden hair and startling green eyes.

"I'm Chris" He said taking my hand. "Let's go"

I walked nervously with my hand in his to Theatre Nine. I definitely didn't get a good vibe from this guy.

When we got to the theatre he sat us down in the farthest corner with me on his lap. This guy was definitely creepy.

I closed his arms around me as if in an embrace but his arms were as strong as cable and I couldn't move.

"Angelina" He said roughly. "He's going to kill you, turn you into a demon, and he's going to do it soon. I've come as a warning. He is bad, bad news and you should run away. Who cares about your family when he's hunting you! I would have called you and this but I knew you'd forget. This is the only way you'll remember." Then he lifted my face to his and stroked my face with a hand that felt like fire against my cool skin. "Run" He whispered his lips brushing mine. Everywhere he touched me was energized and ready to sprint to the nearest police station to report this freak, but I couldn't, because I could hear my phone buzzing in my purse beeping meaning that Kyle had just texted me. The thought of Kyle had me frozen in place and I couldn't move.

"Too late" The strange man whispered and then he was gone, disappeared in thin air and in his place was the obnoxious Kyle holding me roughly and smelling like his stupid cologne.

_Was it all a dream_? I wondered. _No. _With a jolt a realized that this man had been trying to tell me something, he knew about some huge secret that was too important for any one like me to find out.

That was why I planned to risk my life to unravel the secret, if I died or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I just realized that the last chapter was pretty confusing so I'm going to sum it up for you. Angelina goes to the movies with her friends Amy and Lily. Lily's boyfriend is holding hands with a girl named Jessica so Lily makes the guy leave Jessica and go with her to the movies. Jessica is heartbroken and to cheer her up, Angelina decides to call the Lily's chauffeur (Luke) and get him to watch the movie with Jessica (who goes by Jessie). Luke agrees but says in return Angelina will have to watch the movie with his cousin. Angelina reluctantly agrees, and when Luke arrives Jessica and him fall in love immediately. Soul mates, maybe? Afterward a strange man claiming to be Luke's cousin leads Angelina into the theatre where he tells her a disturbing message about some person/demon who's trying to kill her, Angelina get's really freaked out and then suddenly it's Kyle who's sitting with her. For a moment she thinks she's hallucinating, but then she seems to believe that there was a creepy dude in the theater with her and she plans to figure out who wants to kill her and why. Does it have something to do with the Night World? I don't know. So, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out…**

NPOV

I couldn't get her out of my head. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she said my name. She'd only been gone day, but it felt like she'd left years ago. She was so humanly beautiful, with rich brown eyes, strawberry blonde hair and rose leaf complexion; she was definitely thing of beauty. The weird thing was that that wasn't the reason I loved her. And yes I did love her, more than I hoped she would ever know. She was just so good and kind, an angel sent from above, and that was why I had to pretend I felt nothing. I knew, oh yes I knew, as she walked away from me that night under the stars, that she was my soul mate. She was everything I looked for in a person, she fit together perfectly with me. But she was _human_. Not that I had something against human soul mates, I'd seen plenty at Circle Daybreak Headquarters, but I didn't want her to get mixed up in this battle. I didn't want to see her as broken as Aradia had been when they had killed Chris.

Aradia had fallen in love with a human named Chris; they were so sure because they were soul mates, so sure that they could never be split up. Then some of my friends had seen Aradia holding hands with Chris at one of the various parties at my house and they had ran straight to the Elders. My friend Mitch had pulled Chris in front of Thierry Descoudres, Maxime Redfern and Siobhan Drache and had explained his predicament to them. Mitch told them everything he had seen except he left out that it had been Aradia who was in love with Chris. Instead he said that a girl named Lupe was the traitor, and because Lupe was a werewolf, the Elders believed Mitch wholeheartedly. Thierry took the girl and Chris into the cellar, but we could still hear Lupe's shrieks and the sound of flesh being torn. After a couple hours, Thierry returned bearing a handful of torn bloody clothing and Chris' corpse. Lupe's clothing were scattered around the room in disgust and Chris' body was dropped roughly in front of Mitch.

"Thank you" Thierry had said coldly to us while the audience burst into rapturous applause. I felt physically sick looking down into the dead face of Chris, so pale in death. His eyes were closed and there were dark bruise-like shadows under his eyes. His golden hair was splayed to one side revealing a horrific bite mark cut on the side of his neck. Thierry had drained him.

Aradia had almost died that day. Her soul mate had died because of her, and now that he was dead, she wanted to join him too. Aradia didn't eat or sleep for weeks until Grandma Harman had came and adopted her as part of her family. While training with Grandma Harman she discovered her tremendous skill and had earned her place as maiden of all witches, but even then, there always seemed to be something missing.

I was not going to put Krystal through that. If Krystal found out we were soul mates… she could never be safe.

I shoved all thoughts of her to the back of my mind and created a wall to keep it secured there. I knew I couldn't keep my love for her at arm's length forever, but I planned to try.

APOV

The movie was a complete nightmare. I don't know how I managed to end up watching it with Kyle, but somehow I did. When I asked Kyle what he was doing at the movies uninvited he simply shrugged and pulled me closer. After the movie I was so exhausted and scared I couldn't wait to get home.

"Hey, Angel" He called to me as I was getting into Lily's limo. "Let's go for a walk"

Amy's and Lily's eyes became impossibly wide, and then their faces slowly devolved into sinister smiles.

"Is Miss Angel-and-Kyle Kelly ready to become plain old Angelina, again?" Amy sneered.

"Saw it coming though, didn't you?" Lily asked, a little excitement seeping into her voice "Someone else probably caught his eye" She said flipping her hair.

I walked slowly over to Kyle, happiness bubbling under my skin. Finally, no more Kyle!

"Angel" He said slowly "Please tell me that psychic freak didn't damage you"

"No" I whispered trying to stay calm.

"You're sure your fine?"

"Yes"

"You're not altered in any way?" He clarified

"No"

Then I think we should go celebrate! What do you think, Angel?" He smiled all intensity lost.

I opened my mouth to reply to him but he was already speaking.

"We're going to a club. The best club, my _parents_ club, Black Iris Park, you up for it?"

"Uh, well-"

"Perfect! Let's go"

"Um, can't I clean up or put on a dress or something?"

"Sure, you can borrow some of my mom's stuff. I know just the outfit"

"But-"

Suddenly we were in his car and we were driving with his sweaty arm was resting on around my shoulders. Everything was a blur of green and gray and I glanced at the speedometer and almost screamed. We were driving almost 200 kilometers an hour down the dusty street. We screeched to a stop in front of the shiny wrought-iron gates of the mansion and he punched the pin number into the electronic machine before turning to me and kissing me on the mouth. When the gate didn't open while he was kissing me he jumped out of the car with surprising agility and tried to slam the gates open. As he was slamming himself into the metal I scrubbed my lips with the back of my hand. I still couldn't get that taste out of my mouth so I turned and spit into the too-green grass beside the manor. Kyle managed to get the gates open just as some random servant in a black tux showed up.

"So sorry, Master Kyle, we were preparing for the-"

Mid-sentence Kyle threw the man into the glittery fountain just inside the gates and only paused for a second to hit 'high' on the "Water Power" dial before grabbing my hand and dragging me toward his house. I saw the man struggling to break the surface of the water and every time he came close to gasping a breath of air the fountain water would push him back down. I bit down on my hand to keep from screaming as his face turned a startling shade of purple. I felt so bad for the man that suddenly as I was being dragged toward the house I had a sudden flash of inspiration. As I walked by the fountain I kicked my leg at the dial and watched with satisfaction for a moment as the man finally caught a breath of air before I realized that I had snapped the heel of my stilettos and that the ground was approaching _fast_. I flinched and prepared myself for the cement to cut into my skin when something warm and solid caught me.

"Angel" He breathed "You idiot!"

He helped me up and then I stumbled with my arm around his neck to the front door. I kept Kyle from noticing that the man in the fountain was escaping by twisting my hands in his hair and whispering his name over and over. Each word felt like acid against my throat but I didn't stop the lovey-dovey act until we were safely inside the house. Kyle dropped into a chair and then ripped my shoes off my feet. He walked over to the lit fire place and dropped the shoes into its smoky embers. I watched in dismay as Amy's sister's shoes became a mass of melted plastic.

"Go get dressed" Kyle said jerking his head to his mom's room upstairs. "We're leaving soon"

I tuned and half sprinted up the stairs when I heard his loud booming voice.

"The clothes in the parcel on the bed are for you"

"Okay" I called back walking into Diane's room.

Once I was inside her room I glanced around to make sure there was nobody else in the room and then I bolted the door with shaking fingers.

On the bed was a pair of high heel ankle boots sitting atop a smooth square parcel. I gently ripped the paper of the package a gasped at the dress within. It was a frilly, ruffled black mini dress that shouted "LOOK AT ME". I held the dress up to me and looked in the mirror. It was short and tight fitting and I was scared to put it on. To put off trying it on I went into Diane's private bathroom and scrubbed off all my blue makeup. In the bottom of the parcel there was also a bunch of assorted cosmetic- all of them black. I was just opening the mascara when I heard a key being put into the door. I whirled around and swung open the door to reveal a startled looking maid with her hand and the key were still raised in mid-air.

"Sssooo ssorryyy, Mmmmissss" She stuttered. "Mmmastter Kkkyle askkked mmme ttto dddo yyyour mmmakeup, Mmmmissss"

"Oh, its okay Gisèle" I said glancing at her small name tag "She just scared me"

"Iiiii apppolllloggize, Mmmmisss. I'lllll bbbe vvery qqquickkk nnnow."

She sat me down in the powder room and opened the small bottle of black liquid eyeliner. For a moment I was scared that she would as shaky in applying makeup as she was talking, but her hand was very steady and in the end, my makeup looked flawless.

"Thank you" I said admiring my red lips, and brown eyes outlined in black. I don't like black makeup, but this woman had done a very good job.

She smiled politely and then curtsied awkwardly before turning and scampering out the door. I shook my head and then walked over to _the _dress. I don't want to wear this, I don't want to wear this, I don't want to wear this, I don't want to wear this…

"ARE YOU READY YET?" Kyle boomed from downstairs.

"Almost!" I squeaked terrified and then slid off my clothes and slipped into my dress. The dress had a zipper in the back that I couldn't reach, but the dress was tight enough to stay up by itself. I it clung to my chest and it fell in tight skirt around my thighs. I was made of many layers of black silk, the first layer was very shiny and was dotted with sequins, the last one was almost like gauze. My hair fell in curves down my sides and it was almost as long as my dress. It looked so pink compared to my dress and with my dark makeup I had to admit I looked good. But it was more of a sexy look, a bad-girl look, a look I really didn't like.

Just at the moment I heard a pair of high heels clicking outside the door.

"Come in" I beckoned.

In walked another servant, the secretary if I remembered correctly. Her name was Mandy or Madeline or Maureen or something.

"Would you zip my dress, please?" I asked.

She nodded and tried to pull the zipper.

"The dress is way too tigh- the zippers stuck" She said cutting a worried glance at me.

I nodded and sucked in a breath pulling my stomach in. She pulled the zipper up as fast as she could and then did up the black satin button at the top.

"You are good to go"

"Thanks" I squeaked and then followed her out of the room and down the stairs to where Kyle was impatiently waiting at for me. He look at me appraisingly and then led me to, not his usual black Porsche, but a sleek black Mustang.

He dragged me into the car and pulled out of the gates with a satisfied grin. Suddenly we were driving much too fast, my hair was whipping around me and I couldn't see a thing, hysteria was bubbling in my stomach… and then it was all over.

We parked in front of a big club with a bright neon sign that read "Black Iris Park". I looked around and realized that we must be inside Kyle's parent's amusement parks. Even in the dark of the night, it looked gruesome and like something you would find in a horror movie. Kyle got out of the car and marched around to my side. He helped me out of his car and then pushed me through the revolving doors of the club. Just as we entered a man grabbed my wrist and stared at me with his head cocked to one side.

"Which?"

Kyle shook his head.

"Where-"

"No" Kyle snarled.

"Midnight Snack?"

Kyle snatched my wrist with the charm bracelet and held it up in front of the guy's eyes.

"You changed her?"

"So what if I did?"

"Well it's just that-"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're fired"

"What?"

"Get out."

The man spat at Kyle and then slumped out of the building.

"Angel" Kyle said facing me.

"I've gotta go. I'll be back in a bit" He licked hi slips and then ran out of the building in the direction of the man.

I stood still. I felt like everyone was staring at me, even though no one was facing me. It was only after I started to shake that I realized I might as well move around. I was just walking to where I supposed the washrooms should be when I was dragged into a dark room.

"Angelina" A voice said- wait not just any voice… it was the guy from the movies voice… Chris or whatever.

"Do you of the witch, Aradia?"

"Witch?"

"You don't know?"

"No!"

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you know her brother, Nick"

"Yes, well kind of, but-"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No" I lied, remembering my promise to Nick.

"I know you do, you wouldn't know him if you hadn't to Hellewise's Garden. I've forgotten the path, so you must take this letter to him" He said handing me thin brown envelope.

"I can't" I whispered with trembling lips, the thought of returning to Nick was making me shiver.

"Yes you can" He said mesmerizingly tucking the envelope into the back of my dress, and then I felt a sharp tear at my throat. The pain was sharp, like a knife being jabbed into my throat and the last thing I remember was a low voice whispering:

"Why couldn't I have stayed human? I can never resist, not even to help Aradia"

And then everything went black.

**Hey guys! What do you think? Review soon!**

**-Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading. This might be a bit disturbing so read at your own risk. **

APOV

Something was tearing at my throat, I could feel something sharp under my skin and oddly, this strange sensation felt familiar. I could smell blood and as a low guttural snarl filled my ears and I was pulled back into a memory from long ago.

"_Harmony?" Mother asked sweetly. "Do you think you would be able to run out and grab some wild raspberries? I'm making pie to celebrate the Solstice."_

"_Of course, Mother." I smiled "anything for you"_

_Mother twisted a strand of my grape-fruit colored hair between her fingers and looked down on me with her rich brown eyes._

"_You truly are an Angel, Harmony"_

At the word "angel" I felt a pang in the back of my mind as if this word meant something important.

_I kissed Mother's cheek and then raced out into the bushes with my wooden basket slung over my shoulder. I loved running errands for Mother; I loved the way Mother would look at me with pride in her eyes. I loved Mother very much._

_Just then, I came to the clearing where the best wild raspberries grew. No one knew about this place except me, and every time I came here there would be thousands of juicy red raspberries hanging off their branches, waiting for me to pick them. _

_As I stood on my tippy-toes reaching for the highest raspberries I heard the sound of a branch snapping and footsteps nearby. I thought that that was very strange, considering that no one ever cam near this clearing._

_Suddenly a woman clothed all in black entered the clearing carrying several small bundles. I quickly scaled to the top of the raspberry bush unnoticed and sat atop it in the shadow of some nearby trees. So far the woman had not seen me._

_The woman placed the bundles on the wet grass in a semi-circle and as I watched, the bundles seemed to squirm and fidget. Then, I watched in horror as she removed the cloth from all the bundles and revealed the wet faces of the babies of the tribe. The woman drew her knife and then slit the throats of the babies. She then tipped their small necks and… drank their blood._

_I couldn't help it, at the sight of the woman drinking their blood; I screamed and fell from my hide-away atop the bush. I hit the ground with a soft thud and when I looked up, the woman was standing above me with her knife pointed at my chest._

"_Who are you?" She hissed._

_I opened my mouth to reply, and then decided against it. If this woman knew who I was… I wouldn't have long to live._

"_Who are you?" She hissed again._

"_Lyla" I whispered in fear. "Lyla of the four winds"_

_Four winds was one of the nearby tribes, so I hoped that my lie was credible._

"_Really?" She asked cruelly digging the knife into me. It didn't cut, but it did hurt._

"_Yes" I choked._

"_I seem to remember seeing you face before…"_

_I quaked in fear._

"_We visit your tribe sometimes"_

"_Lies!" She screamed dropping the knife so that she could slap me across the face. In a split second decision, I grabbed the knife and plunged it into her chest, just below the breast-bone._

_She looked down shocked and then slowly pulled the knife painfully from her chest. When she had pulled the whole knife out from her body she placed the tip of the knife right on top of my heart. She cut an "M" onto my chest and then watched in satisfaction as my blood rolled down my clean whit shift. She watched in fascination for a moment before her eyes filled with lust._

"_Why does your blood appeal to me?" She asked as if I should know the answer when of course I didn't._

"_I do not know" I whispered._

"_Lies!" She screamed again digging the knife deeper into me. "Lying will cost you your life"_

_She slowly pulled the knife out of me before raising ht knife to strike again. I turned my head to the side so that I wouldn't have to see the blade when it pierced my chest when suddenly; the woman snarled and then plunged her sharp canines into my neck._

_I only caught a glimpse of her face, but I recognized her the moment I saw her and I understood the "M" that was now carved onto my breast…_

I woke with a start and glanced around the empty room in which I was lying. The room had blue wall paper and a handsome oak dresser. I had no memory of how I got here or where I was, and when I tried to get to my feet, I felt instantly nauseated. After a moment or two, I managed to get shakily to my feet and then I carefully exited the room using the wall for support. As soon as I had gotten out of the dark room I heard the sound of party music blaring from somewhere. I followed the sound as it got louder and before a minute had passed, I found myself in Kyle's arms in a club.

After my strange dream in the blue room, I couldn't help the emotions that swirled within me when I looked at Kyle. I'm not going to lie; Kyle scared the hell out of me.

With his dark hair and dark clothing, he definitely resembled the dark "M" lady from the dream.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked not even bothering to sound sincere.

"I feel sick" I confided in him.

With the sound of the loud music in my ears and all the people being crushed into me, I couldn't wait to leave.

As if he were reading my mind Kyle said:

"Let's got then"

He towed out into his car but on the way I felt a wave of nausea there was nothing I could do but lean over and let my stomach empty itself.

Kyle held my hair gruffly and he still hadn't let go as we settled into his car.

Instead of turning onto the dirt path we usually took to go to Kyle's house, Kyle stiffly turned onto a newer road and then parked into my parent's drive-way.

"You're taking me home?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" He said "The moment you feel better, we'll go on another date" He promised throwing the last sentence over his shoulder as he drove away. "'Bye, Angel"

As soon as he was out of sight, I threw my heels into the brush and ran into the house. AS is suspected, my parents weren't home so I was free to make as much noise as I wanted as I ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door behind me. I promptly stripped off my black dress and would have crawled straight into bed if not for the small slip of an envelope that fell onto the floor when I took off my dress.

At the sight of it, I remembered how I had ended up in that cold blue room and why I was feeling so sick.

_To Nicholas Harman_

The envelope read.

Just by holding the letter, I knew it was important and it was at that moment that I knew that I had to deliver the letter at all costs.

**Sorry it's so short, but would you rather no chapter at all?**

**-Katie**

**Read and Review please, you guys inspire me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. PLEASE READ NOW. Thank you. And don't forget to read my little end thingy. Thanks again.**

_Previously: Angel is given Nick's letter._

I stared at the little envelope for a moment and then I turned and ran out the door. I didn't even stop to grab a coat, I knew that I had to get the letter to Nick as soon as possible and nothing was going to stop me. I felt my way through the dark to the edge of the forest where I had been picked up by a taxi the last time I visited Nick. I ran to the forest and felt the wind nip at my cheeks, but I didn't stop. I ran faster and faster until I was running so fast that the forest just became a swirl of green and gray. Suddenly I reached small clearing but I didn't think much about until a reached the heart of the forest when a thick tendril snaked in front of me and I was forced to look around at my surroundings. But I was still woozy from my fall and everything just looked like underbrush. Down in the sticky mud, I could see everything. . I was only wearing my sheer party dress and the mud stuck to me like glue. The longer I lay in the mud, the harder it was to stand up. Finally, with a great effort, I managed to lift my head and then suddenly the world stopped spinning as I realized where I was.

The raspberry bushes still grew tall, but all the deep red berries had fallen away. The semi-circle, untouched by time, was still carved into the ancient soil. It was exactly the same as my dream the other day (that's all it was, a _dream_. Nothing like that ever really happens, especially not to people like me, but don't think about that…) except that now the ground looked burnt and blackened and there were traces of a copper substance that looked strangely like blood everywhere.

"Mother?" I called out, and then stopped. I hadn't meant to say that. _Mother? _

Suddenly a tall muscular man was standing in front of me. He had dark hair like black velvet and piercing gray eyes. His arms bulged with inhuman muscles and he distinctly resembled the "M" woman.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly pushing something hard and sharp into me. I looked down and shrieked. He had the same knife that "M" had cuts me with in the dream. I tried to crawl away from him, fear and panic invading me. Only one thought crossed my mind: _RUN_. But the mud was heavy and wet and I only got about a foot away from the man before I heard his voice again.

"Who are you?" He asked again, reappearing at my side so fast that I didn't have time to see him move.

I opened my mouth to say "Angel Kelly" but instead, a strange foreign name crawled past my lips without my permission.

"Harmony Witch-Queen"

The man studied my face for a moment before he dropped down to his knees before me.

"Your lady!" He cried, looking as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "I thought it was you, but after the war, I never believed that she could actually bring you back. I didn't believe she was that strong after… you know. Oh, I've waited so long for this moment." He stared at me in disbelief.

"What moment?" I asked feeling suddenly hot and angry. "Bring me back? What are you talking about? Who's _she?" _

"You don't remember?" He asked startled, his voice quivering.

"Remember what?" I roared. I had never seen this man in my life and I didn't like this talk about "war". The last war was way before my time.

He looked taken a back but somewhat less shocked and surprised as he had been a moment ago. It was almost as if me not remembering made more sense than me actually remembering.

"Of course you don't remember, ma'am. Of course. I'm sorry, come with me and I'll brew you a cup of tea and explain everything. Come along, Miss" He smiled walking toward the raspberry bush.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just followed him. There was something unearthly about him, I could barely control my stiff legs as they pulled me out of the mud and towed me toward the raspberry bush.

He marched right up to the bush and then, after tapping around with his knife for some time, he plunged the blade in between a couple vines. Smiling triumphantly, he yanked his knife out and a after a moment an old withered door swung open where his knife had just been.

"You first" He smiled, looking crazed. (He was still holding the "M" knife in front of him)

I walked in uncomfortably, but relaxed remarkably when I saw the welcoming fire and the young woman sitting next to it. The home was beautiful and very friendly looking, but I only managed to glimpse it. My eyes were fixed on the young women with the wavy dark hair who was tending to the fire. Strangely, I recognized her.

"Brillia?" I asked, her name bubbling to my lips.

"Your majesty!" She shrieked in surprise.

She jumped from her chair and ran to me. Her eyes were filled with silver tears.

"Is that really you Harmony?" She said embracing me. Her arms were warm and strong around me.

"Um… sort of" I muttered uneasily.

"What do you mean?" She demanded pulling away. Without her pressed up against me, I automatically felt cold.

I wrapped my arms around me and shuddered once before a deep tenor voice appeared behind me and made me jump.

"She doesn't remember" The man said startling me.

"She doesn't?" Brillia asked in disbelief.

"No"

"But she has to-"

"She doesn't"

"But-"

"I'd like to remember" I interjected, surprising even myself with my words. Once again, these words were forced from lips and what was frightening, is that I couldn't stop them.

Brillia studied me for a moment and it felt like she was looking right down into my soul. I felt naked and vulnerable in front of her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she replied.

"Well, sit down Harmony…" She sighed "or whatever your name is" she added almost as an afterthought.

"Angelina" I said using my full name. Somehow, I didn't think it would be appropriate to use my silly nickname in from of these people.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions before I start explaining? This is a very long and complicated tale"

"That would be fine, except…" I bit my lip "I really don't remember anything."

She smiled revealing straight white teeth. "Don't worry. This is the easiest question in the book. All I want is a truthful answer"

I nodded preparing myself for any question she might ask…

"Do you believe in vampires?"

**Hey guys, I know the chapter is short, but I promise that I'll updater more short chapters more often. I love writing for you, but I don't have time to write more 5 page chapters. Sorry. It's such an effort and I don't even know if I should continue this story, but… I don't know. Review and tell me if you like this story. Thanks.**

**Love,**

**Katie**

**PS: Brillia is pronounced "Bree-ah"**

**PPS: More review equals more chapters. Yay!**HE cried, He JpisdfhsdlhlsdhjHe hASD HeHW


End file.
